


Give thanks unto the Lord; for he is good: for his mercy endureth for ever

by MagpieMind



Series: Get Along Sweater Verse [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Matthew, Crying, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMind/pseuds/MagpieMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries to find something that would embarrass Matthew. (Ficlet from the Get Along Sweater Verse I have with mister13eyond and trustingbutts from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give thanks unto the Lord; for he is good: for his mercy endureth for ever

It seemed like Matthew never got embarrassed. Never experienced humiliation. Little things Will did with him in bed that would cause him embarrassment just didn’t seem to phase Matthew at all. It ended up being a bit of a challenge for Will; trying to find that little sexual adventure that would cause the other man to blush and lower his head. Avert his eyes.  _Stutter._

But no matter what he did, be it making Matthew wear lacy lingerie, stockings, heels, dresses (and  _damn him_  for looking good in every single scrap) or calling him derogatory names or forcing him to do things most men would balk at; the former would always do everything asked with boundless enthusiasm.

It was Hannibal that oh so  _carefully_  planted the idea of this little game into Will’s head. Of course the doctor couldn’t make him think it was all his idea. Not anymore. But the empath was pleased enough to take at least partial blame.

Really it was almost laughably easy to get Matthew naked and in the bedroom. And again easy to make him undress Will. He moved calmly and almost serenely when Will told him to get onto his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. To raise his behind under the understanding that he would be spanked. More than happy to agree to thank Will after each strike.

The hard part came when Will mentioned that Hannibal would be joining them later. A comfortable chair already laid out waiting for him. To Matthew’s credit, the only outward evidence that he wasn’t completely on board with this was a slight furrow of his brows. But they’d managed to cohabit sexually before, so the younger man just shrugged and got back into position.

With each strike of Will’s hand, Matthew jerked and cried out; a breathless “Thank you, Mister Graham” falling from his lips each and every time. His cock hung thick and hard and heavy between his thighs, causing him to shift his legs a little further apart. After every three strikes, Will would stroke his hand gently over the reddened flesh. Telling him what a good boy he was. How good he was being for him. Matthew’s toes curled and his back arched. Hands twisted in the bed sheets as he bit down on his lower lip. The praise causing frissons of pleasure to run through him, curling his mouth into a self-satisfied little smirk.

He didn’t hear Hannibal enter the room, didn’t notice him over the slap of skin on skin and his own grateful cries of “Thank you, Mister Graham.” It was only when the doctor softly cleared his throat that Matthew turned his head slightly and saw him sitting in the waiting chair. He could feel Will watching him, but it wasn’t embarrassment that flooded through him, but something akin to victory. Will was paying him attention. Even though Dr. Fancy-Pants was sat right there, Will had his hands on him. Telling him how good he was. Giving him all his attention.

It was only when Will moved away that the good feelings soon faded away.

Matthew began to sit up as Hannibal got up out of the chair and Will sat down in his place. But Will raised his hand, hissed at him like he would one of his dogs. It took a moment, but the younger man retook his former position. Matthew’s eyes widened slightly as Hannibal took Will’s previous place behind Matthew and put his hands on the man’s hips. Matthew looked pleadingly at his lover, but it was as if Will was made of stone.

Hannibal’s hand came down with a resounding crack and Matthew cried out in surprise, looking between the two men liked a kicked puppy. Wondering what terrible thing he had done to possibly deserve this. A second strike did not come, there was simply silence. Until Will broke it.

“Matthew. Thank Dr. Lecter.”

The reaction was delayed as if Matthew’s brain was trying desperately to catch up with what was going on. But finally a crimson blush began to creep up his neck and across his cheeks. A ghost of a smile played on Will’s lips, but his voice held deadly warning.

“Matthew.”

The second strike came suddenly and without warning causing Matthew to scramble forward before finally getting his bearings. After what seemed like an age, he swallowed hard and finally managed to stammer out:

“Th-Thank you, D-Doctor Lecter.”

He could almost feel the smug little smile from behind him. Feel it in the tightened grip those hands took on his hips. The third strike came, harder than the last and once again Matthew stammered out his thanks. There was no soothing stroke of palm over reddened flesh. No words of loving praise. Only the sting of each strike and the burn of utter humiliation coursing through him.

It was only when Matthew was sobbing into the sheets and could barely get out the hated words “Thank you, Doctor Lecter” that Will told Hannibal to stop. And miraculously (to Matthew) he did. Matthew heaved a sobbing sigh of relief and crawled to Will as the man sat on the edge of the bed. Thinking that his lover was a god indeed to be able to stop a devil with only words. He gratefully kissed across Will’s stomach as the man gathered him up into his arms. Petting his hair and speaking in a soft, soothing voice.

“Such a good boy. So good for me. My good boy.”

“Thank you, Mister Graham.”

 


End file.
